Vocaloid menculik para Author Fandom Vocaloid?
by Rani Konako
Summary: Hiatus.:-) Ran chan sedang buat kelanjutannya! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Vocaloid menculik para AFVI(Authors Fandom Vocaloid)?**

**Disclaimer **: Vocaloid milik tuhan dan Yamaha..Hehehe

Pairing : Masih blum jelas..*dirajam*

**Warning **: Mengandung alur ga jelas, humor abal, -_- m.. Pergantian POV,

Don't like don't read!

.

.

* * *

**Chaptert 1 : Rencana?**

* * *

**-Tokyo, japan-Vocaloid-**

Semua anggota Vocaloid menyimak dengan baik apa kata-kata Master dengan sangat baik. Walau terlihat diwajah Master terdapat keringat dingin dan senyum sinis dari para anggota Vocaloidnya tercinta...

"Lakukan sepuas kalian.. Tapi mereka harus datang ke Tokyo secepatnya!" Ucap master pasrah kepada para Vocaloid yang sepertinya ingin menjahili Author fandom Vocaloid. Bagaimana tidak? Selama ini mereka selalu dijahili oleh para Author-Author.

"Kira-kira siapa korban kita? Ada yang punya usul?" Ucap seorang gadis yang mempunyai rambut merah dengan iris merah bernama CUL. Sejenak anggota Vocaloid terdiam. "Lagipula nanti kita akan tour ke Indonesia terlebih dahulu.."

"Hey-hey, kita harus bersiap-siap pergi ke Indonesia.." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan mata berwarna biru tua yang bernama Kaito adem ayem sambil makan es krimnya dengan serius. Semua anggota Vocaloid memandang ke arah Kaito dengan heran banget.

'Apa Kepala anak ini terbentur?' Batin semua anggota Vocaloid.

"Tumben kau pintar Onii-san? Miku cubit aku dong?" Ucap saudara Kaito yang mirip dengannya bernama Kaiko sambil menyikut seorang gadis berambut twin tail berwarna hijau bernama Miku. Miku mengangguk dan..

**HAUP!**

"! MIKU AKU BILANG CUBIT BUKAN GIGIT! KYYAAAAAA! LEPASIN!" Kata Kaiko lagi sambil menjerit kesakitan hingga membuat Author pingsan. Semua anggota Vocaloid hanya sweatdropped melihat Miku dan Kaiko.

"Woi, udahlah.." Ucap Mikuo kakak Miku berusaha menghentikan Miku yang mendadak jadi kanibal.

**HAUP!**

Bencana apa lagi kali ini?

"MIKU! LEPASIN TANGANKU YANG SUCI INI! TADI BARU PAKE LOSIEN NEGI TAU GAK!" Jerit Mikuo dengan lebaynya berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang digigit Miku.

"hustru tu zay nenuat edan(Justru itu yang membuatnya enak..)" Ucap Miku sambil mengigit tangan Mikuo lebih dalam.

"AAAAAAA! DEWA NEGI! HELLLP!" Kata Mikuo mulai menangisi tangannya yang digigit Miku. Kaiko langsung mendatangi Kaito dan mengelap bekas gigitan Miku ke syall Kaito. Kaito malah mencium syalnya dengan sangat antusias.

"Bau negi? Ini pasti bau Miku.." Ucap Kaito yang membuat Miku berhenti mengigit tangan Mikuo. _'MAMEN! NTAR LU BELI NEGI SENDIRI MIKU! AWAS LU MINTA PUNYA GUE!_' Batin Mikuo memancarkan aura pembunuh pada Miku dengan gelapnya. Sementara Miku memandangi Kaito dengan sangat antusias.

1 detik.. Muka Miku memerah..

2 detik.. Kaito melihat ke arah Miku..

3 detik.. Anggota Vocaloid ngeliat kejadian aneh berlangsung dengan antusias juga..

4 detik..

li-

"Ano.. Miku.. Aku sebenarnya.." Kata Kaito dengan sedikit wajah merona yang membuat Miku tertegun.

"Ya?" Ucap Miku.

"Aku..." Kata Kaito terbata-bata.

"Ya?" Ucap Miku tidak sabar. Semua anggota Vocaloid memandang Kaito heran.

"Aku.. Aku.. Sebenarnya.. Su-" Kata Kaito blushing. Semuanya cengo dan berpikir _'Kaito mau nyatain cinta?'_

"EH?"

"AKU SUMMON ES KRIM! AHAHAHA!" Kata Kaito lalu tertawa kaya Antagonis di film-film.

**GUBRAK!**

Para Vocaloid terjatuh kecuali 2 orang yang dari tadi berbicara. Muncullah satu kerutan kemarahan di wajah Miku.

"Gimana? Couco ga?" Ucap Kaito seperti tidak mengerti situasinya sekarang.

"BAKA!"

"GYAAAAAAA!"

**BUUK! BRAAAK! MEONG!(?)**

Anggota Vocaloid lainnya keluar ruangan dengan _facepalm_... Seorang pemuda dengan rambut silver dan iris yang berbeda memandang Mikuo dengan serius.

"Ada apa Piko?" Ucap Mikuo karna tidak enak dipandang seperti itu.

"Aku sudah mendapati data-data tentang Author Fandom Vocaloid Indonesia.." Kata Piko dengan senyuman sinis.

"Bagus.. Kau pintar! Berikan data-datanya.." Ucap Mikuo tersenyum senang. Lalu Piko menyerahkan laptopnya dan.. "Hn.. Baiklah kita pilih yang ini.."

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Rani : Yahoo~ Fic gajeku siap dipublish~

Rin : -_-"

Rani : Aiiiiiih! Betapa senangnya mimpiku tadi! Ketemu Gaku Luka yang mau tunangan.. Rin Len nikah.. Dan.. Riu-*Blushing* Not-nothing happened!

Rin : ._. Maklumi author yang dilanda WB ini.. Akhir-akhir ini mimpina aneh-aneh.

Rani : Udah kelamaan ga nulis.. Jadinya aneh..

Micah : Pastinya kau 'kan mainin game 'Rune Factory 3' yang ga tamat-tamat..-_-"

Rani : KYAAAAAAAA! MICAH!*Kejer Micah sang tokoh utama Rune Factory 3*

Riu : Hn… -_- Yah….. Apakah ada beberapa author yang bersedia untuk namanya dicantumkan disini?

Rin : Yap! Di ripiu atau di PM juga boleh kok! Hehehe!

Riu : Dan yang terakhir…

Rin : Ripiu please! Ripiu adalah semangat author agar bisa ngelanjutin fic..


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Arigatou buat semuanya~ Tapi di chapter depan ya? Soalnya udah kepalang hehe.. Masukin OC juga boleh! **

* * *

**Vocaloid menculik para AFVI(Authors Fandom Vocaloid)?**

**Disclaimer **: Vocaloid milik tuhan dan Yamaha..Hehehe

**Pairing** : Masih blum jelas..*dirajam*

**Warning **: Mengandung alur ga jelas, humor abal, -_- m.. Pergantian POV,

**Don't like don't read!**

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Perjalanan dimulai!**

* * *

1 minggu kemudian~~~

* * *

"Ok! Barang-barang sip! Sekarang kita tinggal pembagian tugas penculikan Ok?" Ucap seorang gadis berambut coklat sambil mengedipkan matanya yang berwarna coklat. Gadis itu mendapat anggukan dari teman-temannya sambil tersenyum jahat.  
"Baiklah Meiko! biar aku yang urus yang bikin cerita ini...(Author : Lha? Kok Saya?)!" Ucap seorang gadis berambut honey blond dengan pita putih di atasnya. Gadis itu mendapat anggukan kecil dari Meiko. Meiko lalu menengok dan menunjuk 'copy'-an Rin... Siapa lagi kalau bukan Len?  
"Kamu harus urus 15 orang yang nge fans sama kamu!" Ucap Meiko sambil memasang wajah yandere. Len yang melihat Meiko sudah berubah Yandere merinding sambil mengangguk walau sebenarnya benar-benar tidak setuju.  
"Mikuo! Miki! Piko! Yukari! Dan kalian semua ambil bola dari kotak yang ada disana! Aku sudah menyiapkan selebihnya... 200 nama!" Ucap Rin sambil mengedipkan matanya. Semua anggota Vocaloid hanya menghela napas sambil menggerutu.  
15 menit...  
"Mikuo-kun? Kamu dapat siapa?" Ucap Len sambil melihat daftar nama 'korban' penculikannya.  
"Aku tidak tahu... Tapi belakangnya 'Danger' aja..." Kata Mikuo sambil mengambil permen negi di kantongnya. Mikuo lalu memakan permen itu sambil memperlihatkan bola yang dia dapat kepada Len. Len yang melihat nama di bola itu langsung sweat drop.  
"Itu... Granger neng... Kamu bisa baca kagak sih?" Guman Len sambil menempelkan satu tangannya di wajahnya.  
"Kira-kira dia gadis seperti apa ya..." Ucap Mikuo keceplosan yang membuat Len menyeringai lebar. Mikuo yang menyadari seringaian Len langsung memalingkan muka.  
"Sepertinya kamu tertarik dengan nama itu... Hehehe.. Kita lihat nanti..." Kata Len sambil tertawa iblis.  
"Trus kamu dapet siapa Len?" Ucap Mikuo innocent.  
"Aku dapat Kagamine.. Eh? Namaku itu!" Ucap Len sambil melihat nama pertama di daftar. Mikuo lalu menatap Len sinis.  
"Heh... Kamu kayak ga tau aja kalo banyak yang namanya belakangnya 'Kagamine' aja!" Ucap Mikuo lalu melihat Miku dan kawan-kawan.  
"Iya si-"  
**BLETAK!**  
Ucapan Len tiba-tiba terputus karna terkena sebuah lemparan jeruk oleh Rin. Len dan Mikuo lalu menengok dan...  
"KALIAN BERDUA! MASIH NGOBROL KITA MAU BERANGKAT NIH!" Teriak Rin sambil mengambil sabuk yang membuat Mikuo dan Len langsung menuju ke arah Rin.  
"Ngomong-ngomong kita naik apa?" Kata Miki bertanya pada Miku.  
"Eh.. Iya juga.." Ucap Miku polos dan tidak berdosa.  
Hening seketika..

.

.

"APA!" Teriak semua Vocaloid kepada Miku yang langsung kicep.  
"Hei anak-anakku! Aku sudah membeli tiket untuk ke Indonesia..." Ucap seorang malaikat eh... Maksud saya Master yang membawakan 50 tiket pesawat kepada mereka semua. Para Vocaloid yang melihat itu langsung bersyukur dan pergi menaiki mobil yang sudah dipesan oleh Master.

* * *

-Diperjalanan-

* * *

Di sebuah Mobil limounse yang berisi anggota Vocaloid... Mereka semua sedang sibuk internetan untuk melacak dimana rumah para 'target' mereka.  
"Len! Lihat! Ternyata 'target' pertamamu dekat rumahnya dengan 'target' ku! Ayo kita bareng-bareng!" Teriak Rin sambil memeluk Len. Yang tanpa sadar membuat Len memerah hebat...  
"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! PULSAKU ABIS!" Ucap Neru histeris melihat pulsa HPnya habis. Semua anggota Vocaloid yang melihat Neru hanya sweat drop.  
"Akita-san... Kita 'kan bisa pake Laptop!" Ucap Yukari sambil mengeprint data-datanya. Neru yang mendengar ucapan Yukari langsung tersenyum kecut.  
"Yaaaaah elahhhhhh... Aku kebiasaannya pake HP! Pake laptop ga enak..." Kata Neru yang ditanggapi sebuah 'heh' dari seseorang... Neru yang mendengar perkataan itu langsung menengok kepada orang itu. "Ada apa Piko-chan?"  
Piko hanya menghela napas sambil membetulkan jambul putihnya.  
"Bilang aja Lo gapter (Gagap Komputer) Neru!" Ucap Piko yang membuat muncul satu kerutan kemarahan di wajah Neru.  
"EH! Emang gue pernah Gagap gitu? Emang gue azis gagap apa! Gue tuh Neru Akita! Calon suami Len!" Kata Neru marah.  
BRAAAAAK!  
"WHUUUATS? Seumur hidup! Aku ga mau ma kamu Neru!" Ucap Len sambil menjatuhkan laptop motif pisang-pisang miliknya.  
"IYAAAAAA! Len milik aku!" Kata Rin sambil memeluk Len. Len yang mendengar perkataan Rin langsung blushing parah. "Sebagai adik!"  
**Jleb...**  
Hancurlah hati Len...  
"Ah, kalian bawel amet sih!" Ucap Kaito sambil mencari alamat targetnya. Para Vocaloid yang ribut langsung diam ketika mendengar perkataan Kaito tadi. 'Tumben banget ni anak...'  
**CKIIIIIIIIIIT!**  
Tiba-tiba mobil mereka berhenti sangat-sangat mendadak.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PISANG!" Ucap Len latah.  
"TIDAKKKKKKKK! DEWI JERUK!" Diikuti dengan Rin yang lagi ngeliat fotonya bareng jeruk.  
"JYAH JAMBUL PUTIHKU RUSAK!" Kata Piko yang tertimpa oleh Miki.  
"TIDAK KAPAKKU MELAYANG!" Ucap Mayu yang tidak sengaja kapaknya terlepas dari tangannya.  
"GYAAAAAA! SIAPA YANG BAWA KAPAK! KENA WORTELKU NIH!" Ucap Gumi histeris.  
"TAK GENDONG! KEMANA-MANA! TAK GENDONG!" Kata Akaito sambil menggendong...  
"WOOOOOOOIIIII... KAMU KESURUPAN APA SIH AKAITO! TURUNIN!" Ucap Meiko sambil memukul Akaito.  
"GILAAAAAAA! LAPTOP KITA ANCUR SEMUA!" Ucap Lily histeris melihat laptop-laptop hancur. Semua yang mendengar perkataan Lily langsung kaget dan...  
"TIDAAAAAAK! SUPIR ANEH!" Teriak semuanya yang mendapat senyuman kecil dari supir mobil mereka.  
"Aku harus melaporkan ini pada semua UTAU agar mengagalkan usaha mereka.. Hehehe.." Ucapnya sambil pergi. Bersamaan saat itu Len yang hendak protes pada supir itu tiba-tiba kaget karna supir itu menghilang.  
**Kreeeeek...**

.

.

.  
Pintu mobil terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok manusia.. Tepatnya seorang gadis berambut coklat diikat dengan mata azure.  
"Selamat datang Vocaloid... Kalian telah sampai dibandara Tokyo.." Ucapnya. Semua Vocaloid menatap gadis itu dan turun satu persatu.  
"Baiklah ayo kita masuk! Yang ga mau! Ntar aku kapakin!" Kata Mayu yang membuat semuanya menjadi takut abis-abisan dan mengikuti Mayu.  
"Baiklah ayo kita ke sana! Yang ada spanduk pesawat Voca!" Ucap Miku. Semua anggota Vocaloid lalu mengekori Miku.  
"Kalian langsung saja.. Pesawat akan berangkat.." Ucap gadis penjaga pesawat mereka.  
-Skip time- Diluar bandara Indonesia-  
Diluar bandara.. Para Vocaloid yang masing-masing membawa koper tersendiri untuk tugasnya melihat Miku yang memberi intruksi.  
"Baiklah... Kalian ingat 'kan nama-nama dan alamat Author masing-masing?" Ucap Miku memasang wajah Yandere yang membuat para Vocaloid terpaksa mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kita berpisah disini! Jaa~"  
Setelah kepergian Miku yang bersamaan dengan Mikuo.. Semua anggota Vocaloid bukannya pergi.. Malah terpesona melihat sebuah pamflet entah dari mana.  
**"JERUK!"**  
**"PISANG!"**  
**"TERONG!"**  
**"E-ESKRIM!"**  
**"CABE!"**(Dan semua kesukaan mereka yang disebutkan secara bersamaan.)  
Dengan mata berbinar... Mereka saling bertatapan dan pergi ke tempat itu. Kecuali... Para pecinta sake yang menghela napas..  
"Kayaknya kita ga bisa minum sake disini.." Ucap Haku kepada Dell yang kebetulan 'target' mereka rumahnya berdekatan.  
"Kalau begitu.. Aku pergi dulu ya! Nanti kita saling hubungi!" Kata Meiko sambil menggandeng Meito.  
"Hey! hey! Kita 'kan sasarannya beda!" Ucap Meito memberontak.  
"Ntar aku bantu deh! Temenin aku!" Kata Meiko menarik kerah baju Meito.  
"Ya udah... Kita juga harus pergi.." Ucap Haku yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh Dell.  
Dan sekarang kita beralih kepada para Vocaloid yang ke supermarket...  
**BOOOOOOOONG...**  
Pamfletnya emang bilang dijamin murah... Ta-tapi...  
"Wah, aku males dah kalau penuh begini nah! Len.. Loh? Len?" Ucap Rin sambil menengok kesana kemari.  
"Rin... Kayakna... Lo ma gue... terpisah dari Miki dan Len..." Kata Piko melihat supermaket penuh dengan orang belanja.  
"Gak.. Sepertinya mereka langsung masuk... T-terus? Ini gimana jadinya?" Kata Rin.  
"Lo mau kita masuk? Gue mah kagak deh..." Kata Piko sambil melambaikan tangannya.  
"Ya udah aku juga... Bye-bye.. Aku mau ke bogor dulu~" Ucap Rin sambil memanggil taksi.  
"Yah.." Kata Piko sambil memanggil taksi yang lain.  
Ternyata Len yang sudah berhasil keluar dari supermarket membawa 2 kantung jeruk dan pisang hanya cengo melihat 2 orang yang masuk taksi dan...  
"TUNGGGGGU! RIN!" Kata Len tapi telat karna taksi itu langsung melesat cepat.  
**BRUUUUUK!**  
Terjatuhlah kantung yang dibawa Len.. Angin tiba-tiba datang berhembus saat Len cengo.  
"A-A-A-A!"  
"Eh? Kamu ga papa?" Ucap seseorang tersenyum. Len menengok dan...  
"Kamu penjaga toko yang tadi?" Kata Len. "Siapa namamu dan apa pekerjaanmu?"  
"Aku? Aku adalah seorang penjaga toko sekaligus Author di FVI.. Namaku..."

* * *

**-TBC (Tidur Bangun Cengo)-**

* * *

Rin : Author... Kejem banget... Belum ada yang keluar tuh!  
Rani : Aduh Rinny~ Chapter mendatang jamin deh! Paling 3 orang per chapter... Sekarang aku bener-bener ngantuk..  
Len : Jah... Dasar...  
Rani : Yah... Maaf... Untuk sementara kok...

Len : Balas Ripiu!

**Ryu Kago**

Hi Ryu-kun!

Hehehe terimakasih sudah mau nunggu ni fic~

Eh? Masa?

tenang aja Miku sekarang ga kanibal lagi kok!

Rani masi ragu jadinya chapter depan untuk Author yang dimasukin.

Huft untunglah ga ada typo kemaren...

Thanks and...

RnC Please!

**Christi Mashiro**

Eh? O.O Hehehe...^^" Sudah kepikiran dari lama sih..

Terimakasih atas pujiannya~ ^^*Tebar bunga*

Sip! Eh ya~ Mau masuk cerita tidak? Kalau ia sertakan nama OC dan Author~

Thanks and RnC please!

**Chairin 610 Yukari**

hai Chairin 610 Yukari !

Tanyakan pada Miku XD Aku juga ga tau kenapa dia jadi kanibal begitu...*Disepak*

Kaiko, Mikuo : Tenang aja... Kami gak kena rabies kok~

Miku : Emangnya aku binatang apa*Bawa gergaji mesin*

All : KABURRRRRRRRRR!

Thanks and RnC please~

**Hikarin Abbadonia Dooturishu**

Hai!

Maaf nyo~

Ok ntar saya masukin...

Udah di PM tuh~

Thanks! And keep rnc!

**HikaRin Kagamine**

Hai!

Masih rahasia tentang itu~

Iya ntar aku masukin~

Thanks and keep RnC!

**RaiOnna** 7/2/12 . chapter 1

Halo...

Sudah lama ga liat... Kemana aja?

I-Iya... Ntar aku masukin...

tentang fanfic itu...*Gelisah*

Thanks and keep RnC!

**IchigoMei-Chan**

I-Iya senpai dah daftar...

Hehehe... Mungkin ini ficnya juga masih pendek~

Thanks and keep RnC!

**Shana Granger **

**Hehehe...**Tentang Miku itu cuma bercanda kok... Jangan ngiri Shana rugi kau...

Thanks! And keep RnC!

**Kyoura Kagamine **

Hehehe... Boleh kok...

Kegajean?

Maaf Rin Len lagi pensiun tadi...

Thanks and keep RnC!

* * *

Rani : Ok~ Lalu aku minta yang mau dimasukin dicerita~ Tolong diripiu kasih keterangan OC... Ga papa panjang juga...

Rin : ... Dan thanks buat yang comment! kalau ada guest tolong kasih nick name didalem...

Len : Jangan lupa RnC yah~~~*puppy eyes*

Review?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**v **


	3. Chapter 3 : Penculikan di mulai!

**A/N : Arigatou buat semua ripiu... Maaf ga dibales buat sementara! X( Rani lagi ada urusan mendadak! Jaa~~!**

* * *

**Vocaloid menculik para AFVI(Authors Fandom Vocaloid)?**

**Disclaimer **: Vocaloid milik tuhan dan Yamaha..Hehehe

**Pairing** : Masih blum jelas..*dirajam*

**Warning **: Mengandung alur ga jelas, humor abal, -_- m.. Pergantian POV,

**Don't like don't read!**

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Penculikan dimulai?**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

* * *

"LENNNNNN!" Ucap seorang pemuda berambut biru tua dengan syal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Bakaito?  
"Ternyata kalian dari Vocaloid ya? Yoroshiku~ Rina Aria desu~" Kata Rina dengan senyuman bayinya (?). Len yang mengingat bahwa Rina Aria masuk dalam 'target' nya langsung mengenggam tangan Rina.  
Tapi...  
"WOOOOOOOOI! BAKAUTHOR! GIMANA NIH! MASA AKU DITINGGAL SENDIRIAN GINI SIEEEEH? BAKA!" Ucap seseorang didalam toko yang berteriak menggelenggar. Rina yang mendengar suara setan itu... Eh, maksud saya suara orang itu langsung menghela napas sejadi-jadinya. 'Nah... Kalau ga Mel siapa lagi yang ngomelllll kayak burung?' Batin Rina nista. Rina lalu melihat ke arah Len sambil menundukan badannya,  
"Maaf Len-kun... Rina harus membantu seorang pekerja amit-amit di dalam... Jadi ntar saja jam 6 PM kita ngobrol lagi..." Ucap Rina dengan memberikan aura dark sejadi-jadinya. Len yang melihat aura Rina langsung mundur lima langkah sambil memohon ampun pada yang maha esa. Sementara itu, Rina lalu berjalan menuju mini market dengan marah-marah.  
"EH! MELL! NTAR KAMU GA DAPET APEL! AWAS KAU PROTES LAGI!" Kata Rina sambil berjalan ke dalam. Sementara Len hanya bisa melihat bayangan Rina sambil memengang kepalanya karna frustasi.  
"Itu 'target' kamu Len? Galak loh~ Siap=siap aja yahh~~~" Ucap Kaito dengan polosnya. Len yang mendengar kata-kata Kaito langsung menonjok muka Kaito sambil melihat Listnya..  
"Haish.. Rin jahat banget sih.. Ninggalin aku kaya anak ilang gini..." Kata Len dengan muka berkaca-kaca.  
"**GYAHAHAHA!** Kamu memang pantes jadi anak ilang..." Ucap seorang gadis berambut cream dengan ujungnya yang berwarna pink sambil mengemut lolipop miliknya. Len yang mendengar suara setan itu langsung menengok...  
"Tahlea... Mau aku apain kali ini kau?" Ucap Len sebal memandangi mata azure Tahlea. Bahkan sekarang terlihat percikan antara Tahlea dengan Len.  
"Apa kalian saling mengenal?" Ucap Kaito merinding.  
"IYALAH BAKAITO!" Kata Len dan Tahlea bersamaan.  
"Aku Tahlea scarlet... Cewe tercantik didunia..." Ucap Tahlea sambil mengemut Lolipop.  
"Iya, jangan percaya ma 'Devil' ini Kaito... Dia tuh jahat banget..." Kata Len dengan segera berjalan menjauh ketika Tahlea berubah menjadi Yandere mode. "Dia pernah mendadaniku sewaktu aku sedang main-main ke Indonesia! Gila!"  
"Oh ya? Mari Len~ Kudandani kau mirip cewe lagi~" Ucap Tahlea sembari tersenyum layaknya iblis. Len hanya merinding dengan sosok menyeramkan yang ada dihadapannya... Tahlea lalu tiba-tiba menarik Kaito dan Len menuju mini market...  
"TIDAAAAAAAAK! APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN!" Teriak Len berusaha lepas dari tarikan Tahlea.  
"Diem ga? Ntar aku bunuh..." Kata Tahlea memandangi mata Len. Mata azure bertemu dengan mata merah darah... Siapa yang bakalan takut?  
"Ah! Selamat datang Tahlea-chan... Ada apa kali ini?" Ucap pelayan toko yang ternyata Rina. Rina melihat Len dan Tahlea dengan sweat drop.. Gimana gak? Sekarang Tahlea sedang memukul Len dengan lolipop raksasanya. Sementara Kaito hanya memandangi mereka dengan penuh tanda tanya..  
"HUWWWWWOOOOOOOOOO! INI CABEH MILIK GUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah memakai syal dengan teriakan TOA miliknya.  
"HIYAAAAAAAAAAA! INI TERONG MILIK ANEEEEEEE! MINGGIR!" Kata seorang pemuda berambut ungu diikat ekor kuda sambil memborong terong-terong di mini market.  
"HUWOOOOOOOO! WORTEL INI BUAT GUMOKYUUUU TERCINTA!" Ucap seorang gadis berambut hijau sambil membawa wortel kepada Gumo yang sedang blushing.  
'Ini market... Apa pasar sih?' Batin Kaito sadar ga sadar.  
"Ternyata hari ini laku banget yah~ Ga rugi kerja disini loh... Rina-san..." Kata Tahlea setelah berhasil menghajar Len sampai pingsan. Andai ada Rin.. Pasti Tahlea sudah diratakan oleh Rin dengan Road roller.  
"Iya... Kamu-kan senengnya bolos Tahlea-san..." Ucap Rina sweat drop melihat Tahlea. Tahlea menghela napas sambil mengambil baju cewe dekat kasir.  
"Ya deh... Sepele itu mah..." Kata Tahlea sambil menjetikan jarinya dan membawa Len ke ruang ganti.  
**TWITCH?**  
Semua Vocaloid melihat ke arah ruang ganti. Bahkan mereka terhenti sebentar dari pekerjaan mereka.  
"Mau ngapain tuh?" Ucap Lily sambil menaikan alisnya.  
"Eh... Kagak tau deh aku..." Kata Gumi yang lagi meluk-meluk Gumo.  
"Jangan-jangan..." Ucap semua anggota Vocaloid membayangkan yang aneh-aneh...

* * *

_**"GYAAAAAA! TAHLEA-SANNNNNNNNN!"**_  
_**"Sabar Len... Sebentar lagi..."**_  
_**"APA MAKSUD KAMU SIEEEEEH!"**_  
_**"DIEM!"**_  
_**"A-AAAAAAAH!"**_  
_**"BISA DIEM KAGA SIH!"**_  
_**"YA GA LAH! LEPASIN!"**_  
_**"GA BAKAL!"**_  
_**"ARGH!"**_

* * *

"Buset dah..." Ucap Gakupo sweat drop.  
"Jyahaha... Tahlea-san... Jangan jadi pemaksa gitu..." Ucap Rina dengan tawa paksaan.  
Lalu keluarlah Tahlea dengan wajah tidak berdosa... Membawa Len yang sudah didandani seperti wanita cantik dan elegan...  
**CROOOOOOOOOT!**  
Semua yang berada di mini market (-Tahlea) langsung mimisan sejadi-jadinya ngeliat Len yang cantik bagaikan seorang putri.  
'_Anjrit... Kaga tahan..._' Pikir Rina sambil blushing dan berusaha memberhentikan pendarahan di hidungnya. Sama dengan Mel yang tidak kalah percaya dengan sosok manis mirip si manis jembatan ancol.  
"Naaaaaaaaah~ Jadi deh~ Putri Lenzaronia-chan..." Kata Tahlea ngasal sambil bergaya layaknya pelayan Len... Len yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya blushing dengan sebal. '_Kurang ajar... Masa aku didandani paksa seperti ini..._' Pikir Len sambil menatap Tahlea sinis. Sementara itu seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan mata coklat sedang menuju kasir sambil membawa belajaannya.  
"Rina-san.. Aku mau bayar.." Ucap gadis itu masih mimisan sama seperti Rina.  
"I-Iya.. Yuu-san..." Kata Rina berusaha fokus ke perkerjaannya.  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! KAMU ASAKURO YUUUUKI KHAN!" Teriak Akaito histeris yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Luka dan jeweran dari Gumo serta jambakan dari Kaiko. Sementara Yuu hanya menengok dan mengangguk pelan. "NAH BAGUS! AKU BISA MULAI CUL-"  
**BUAK! DZING!**  
Ucapan Akaito terputus ketika mendapat pukulan tuna dari Luka, jeweran sakit super Gumo dan Jambakan super Kaiko. 3 trio yang sedang melakukan penyiksaan pada Akaito menatap Akaito dengan tatapan -DIEM-LO-BAKA!-. Sementara Rina dan Yuu hanya kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi.  
"Emang dia masuk 'target'?" Ucap Kaito polos.  
"!" Teriak semua Vocaloid sambil melempari Kaito dengan telur busuk.  
"Target apaan?" Ucap Rina bingung. Semua anggota Vocaloid bertatapan.  
"Apa boleh buat... Aku sudah siapkan Bus..." Ucap Miki pelan.  
"Ya sudahlah... Sekarang kita..." Kata Mayu dengan seringaian lebar.  
"CULIK MEREKA!" Ucap anggota Vocaloid sambil menunjuk ke arah kasir yang ditempati Rina, Mel dan Yuu.  
"!" Ucap Rina yang berusaha lari dari tokonya tapi.. Berhasil ditahan Mel yang menarik baju Rina. 'EEEEHHHH! OC PENGHIANAT!' Pikir Rina sambil menyingkirkan tangan Mel yang menariknya erat. Tapi berakhir dengan tertangkapnya mereka berdua.  
"Kena kau!" Ucap Mayu yang berhasil membuat Tahlea yang yandere diikat oleh Mayu.  
Sementara Mel dan Rina akhirnya berhasil di ikat oleh Len. Semua anggota Vocaloid tertawa puas sambil membawa mereka ke dalam bus milik anggota Vocaloid... Tanpa menyadari bahwa 'Yuuki' berhasil kabur dengan selamat.  
"Hosh... Hosh..." terdengar napas tidak beraturan dari Yuu yang terus berlari. Ia lalu berhenti sesaat dan mengamati bus Vocaloid yang membawa Rina dan Mel.  
"Ini berbahaya! Aku harus memberitahukan kepada semua Author!" Kata Yuuki sambil memandang dendam bus itu. Ia lalu berlari menuju rumah seorang author yang OCnya baru saja diculik oleh anggota Vocaloid.

* * *

**-Di dalam Bus-**

* * *

"I WILL KILL YOU ALLL!" Ucap Tahlea kesal karna ia dibawa tanpa pemberitahuan dulu. Oh mana mungkin 'kan? Kalau seorang penculik memberitahukan hal itu. Len yang mendengar ucapan Tahlea hanya memandang dingin Tahlea.  
"Hohoho... Ini adalah pembalasan karna membuatku memakai gaun cewe tadi..." Kata Len dengan tertawa puas. Len lalu menengok ke arah supir baru mereka. "Hei Takaruma Aldi... Bisa berhenti sebentar?"  
"Siap!" Ucap Aldi sambil melirik Len. '_Hm.. Sepertinya ini akan sulit... Bagaimana aku bisa melepaskan mereka..?_' Pikir Aldi sambil memberhentikan mobilnya.  
"Baiklah! Siapa yang tidak kebagian tugas penculikan?" Ucap Luka sambil menghitung jumlah orangnya. "Angkat tangan!" Kata Luka lalu disambut 5 tangan yang diangkat ke atas.  
"Leh? Gakupo? Jangan-jangan kau tadi lupa ambil ya?" Ucap Yukari dengan nada kecewa yang membuat Luka menjadi sedikit cemburu.  
"Baiklah, Gakupo, Mayu, Big Al, Kiyoteru, Hagane Miku.. Kalian jaga Bus ini... Jangan biarkan semua Lolos.." Ucap Luka dengan aura dark yang disambut anggukan kelimanya.'_Maaammpussssss! Yang jaga banyak bener! Mana ada Gakupo ama Mayu! Aku 'kan cuma jago Karate sama jago nge Hack komputer!_' Batin Aldi sambil menunduk. Aldi merasakan betapa beratnya untuk melepaskan para teman-temannya. "Yang lain... Jalankan tugas masing-masing... Seperti Rin, Piko, Miku, Mikuo, Meito, Meiko, Haku, Dell-honne.. Mereka sudah pergi duluan.. Jadi kita disini berpisah.."  
"AH!" Teriak Akaito stress karna baru ingat Yuuki lolos.  
"Eh? Ada apa Akaito?" Ucap Kaiko kesal.  
"Eng-enggak... Jadi kita berpisah disini...Baiklah sampai jumpa~ Jaga mereka dengan baik!" Ucap Akaito lalu keluar dari bus.  
"Baiklah Jaa~ Nee~" Ucap Yukari sambil melambai 'kan tangannya. Sementara yang lain lalu keluar dari bus dan berpencar.  
'_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_' Pikir Aldi sambil memengang kepalanya.

* * *

**-Sementara itu-**

* * *

Miku dan Mikuo sedang menaiki Taksi sambil berbagi kerupuk Negi.  
"Siapa targetmu Mikuo?" Ucap Miku sambil melihat Listnya.  
"Aku dapat 'Shana Granger'.. Bagaimana denganmu Miku?" Kata Mikuo sambil memakan kerupuknya.  
"Aku dapat 'Ryu Kago' Sulitnya dia dijaga oleh OCnya yang bernama 'Google' " Ucap Miku lalu memandang Mikuo.  
"Hem.. Sama denganku... Dia dijaga oleh 'Ashley' dan senpainya.. 'Rani Konako' Sepertinya aku akan kesulitan menghadapinya.." Kata Mikuo.  
"Tapi tidak ada yang sulit jika tidak di lakukan... Tapi kudengar Rani-san juga punya OC yang bernama Shana.." Ucap Miku sambil mengambil data yang dia dapat dari internet.  
"Hm... Ciri-ciri mereka juga sama... Jangan sampai kau tertukar dengan OC dan Author OK?" Kata Miku lalu menepuk pundak Mikuo.  
"Dimengerti Miku-san!" Ucap Mikuo tersenyum.  
Ckiiit..  
"Kita sudah sampai di Botani Squa*e!" Ucap sang supir. Miku lalu menengok ke arah Mikuo sambil tersenyum manis.  
"Semoga berhasil Mikuo! Telpon saja aku jika kau sudah berhasil menyekap mereka!" Ucap Miku. Mikuo lalu mengangguk dan keluar dari taksi sambil berjalan menuju alamat yang tertera di Listnya...  
"Baiklah..." Ucap Mikuo lalu berjalan pelan. Tanpa menyadari seorang gadis berambut twin teal layak bor berwarna pink menatapnya.  
"Untuk Mikuo.. Serahkan padaku Ted.. Aku akan mencegahnya..." Ucap gadis itu. Ted hanya mengangguk pelan.  
"Baiklah... Aku serahkan padamu Teto.. Aku akan mengurusi yang lain." Kata Ted lalu pergi bersama Tei, Nagone, Defoko, dan Momo Momone. Teto yang mendengar perkataan Ted tersenyum.  
"Baiklah~~~ Ayo kita dilakukan!" Ucap Teto dengan seringaian.  
-Rin dan Piko-  
Sementara itu Rin dan Piko hanya duduk di taman dengan bingung. Mereka baru saja membaca sebuah kamus bahasa sunda- bahasa Indonesia yang mereka beli di Grame*ia.  
**PRUUK!**  
"Aaaaaaaah! Berapa kalipun aku ga bakalan ngerti Bahasa sunda!" Ucap Rin kesal.  
"Yah... Ini derita kita Rin..." Kata Piko sweat drop karna bingung membaca Kamus bahasa sunda. Tiba-tiba lewatlah seorang gadis berambut coklat di ikat satu dengan mata azure.  
"Eh? Aya naon ieu?" Ucap gadis itu lembut. Rin dan Piko menatap gadis itu seperti menatap spesies baru. "Kunaon?" Ucap gadis itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya.  
"AARRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHH! LAMA-LAMA AKU GILA DISINI! BAHASA ALIEN AKU GA NGERTI! AKU CUMA NGERTI BAHASA INDO! TUHAN AMPUNI AKU KARNA MENINGGALKAN LEN!" Teriak Rin kaya orang gila sambil menangis di pelukan Piko. Piko menghela napas sambil mengelus rambut Rin.  
"Ohahaha... Kukira kalian orang sunda... ternyata bukan..." Ucap gadis itu terkekeh melihat Rin nangis kejer.  
"Hm... Mau 'kah kamu membantu kami?" Ucap Piko. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan disertai senyuman. "Kami mau ke rumah 'Rani Konako' dan 'Ryu Kago' Kau tau?" Gadis itu memandang Piko heran. Ia seperti tidak asing dengan nama itu. 'Siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka bertanya tentang teman-temanku? Entah kenapa aku merasa mereka mirip Piko dan Rin..' Pikir gadis itu.  
"Hello?" Ucap Rin membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu. Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Lalu ia berjalan sebentar.  
"By the way... Kita belum kenalan... Siapa nama kalian?" Ucap gadis itu berhenti berjalan sambil menatap Rin dan Piko dengan curiga..

* * *

"Siapkan seluruh pasukan UTAU untuk melindungi mereka.. Jangan sampai mereka berhasil.." Ucap seorang pemuda menyuruh seorang gadis. Gadis itu menundukan badannya dan segera pergi. "Bagaimanapun juga.. Akulah yang akan menculik kalian.. VOCALOID.."

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

Rani : Iyahoooooo~ Saya balik dengan fic abal... Egh...*Ditendang Rin*

Rin : AUTHOR ANEHHHH! Liat tuh! Yang muncul cuma 2 Author dan cuma disebut namanya! AUTHOR MACAM APA KAU BAKA?

Rani : Rin! Aku ga sempet tau! Modem aja ga boleh ku sentuh! Dan ini aku lagi nyolong modem milik mama buat publish!*Tendang Rin

Rin : AUTHOR BAKA NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Gara-gara itu lo masukin len ke kolong meja haaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh?

Rani : Siapa?

Riu + Len : Kalian ini! Cepat balas RIPIU!

Rani : HUAAAAAAAA! ANE MALES NGETIK!*Kabur*

Riu : Cih... Kalau gini... Kita harus bales pendek tapi mencangkup semua...

Rani : Ya udah deh... Sekalian minta maaf buat FIC yang bakal discontinued...

Balasan Ripiu : Untuk semuanya... Sedang dalam proses buat pemasukan teman atau senpai-senpai ke FIC.. Jadi sabar nunggu yah... Soalnya rani ga bisa ngenet di rumah.. Dan Updat bakalan kaya keong lagi.*Head bang* Jamin semua Author bakal masuk yang daftar. Yang ga daftar... takut ga boleh makanya enggak.

Dan terimakasih untuk yang bersedia untuk dinistakan!*Di geplak*

Rin : Nahh... Ripiu atau Discontinued? Review please!


End file.
